


Slipping into the Deep End

by captaingriffin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (it's tony and pepper but they're good), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Co-Parenting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of divorce, the ending in particular is really sappy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingriffin/pseuds/captaingriffin
Summary: “We’re going to have to get more covert about this,” Tony says, the first time Steve calls him after Morgan finds out.“Can you never answer the phone like a normal person?” Steve responds, and Tony can tell through the phone that he’s grinning. “What do you mean?”“Morgan’s caught on. I told her I had a friend named Steve.”“I am your friend named Steve,” he says, like it’s the simplest thing in the whole world.Tony is really nervous about Morgan's first day of kindergarten, but her advanced math teacher, Mr. Rogers, helps Tony make peace with it. He also lays the flirting on pretty thick.





	Slipping into the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to clock in at around 2k, but it got away from me a little bit. I might write more in this verse, because I really love the idea, so let me know if that's something you care about seeing.
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, I have a thing for writing about Tony with kids. It's becoming a problem, but Endgame enabled me (aka the only good thing about that movie, but that's neither here nor there).

Tony would just like to state, for future reference but also mostly for Rhodey who will definitely argue otherwise, that he does not cry while he packs Morgan’s lunch for her first day of kindergarten. He really doesn’t.

It’s close, though.

He cuts her peanut butter and jelly sandwich into quarters, exactly how she likes it, and throws a juice pop in there too as a bribe for her to eat the baby carrots he’s already carefully placed in a tupperware container. Tony knows his daughter, and he knows that the best way to get her to do anything is through juice pops.

“Morguna, have you got your clothes picked out yet?” he calls in the general direction of her bedroom, sealing up the lunchbox and tossing it into the fridge. It’s always a risk to let Morgan pick her own outfits, because she’s secretly a demon trapped in a little girl’s body and seems to have a lot of fun with wearing items that wouldn’t match even if she was colorblind, but he thinks it’ll give her a good confidence boost on her first day to wear something she likes.

Tony might be projecting a bit, though. She’s going to do regular kindergarten with kids her own age for half the day, but then she gets to go down to the fourth graders’ hall for math class before Tony comes to pick her up. He remembers what it was like to be five years younger and ten times smarter than all his classmates, and how they knew he was, too, and hated him for it, which he doesn’t want for Morgan. She’s so excited about it, though, because she has this never-ending craving to be learning new things all the time that he loves about her, and he won’t deprive her of that. So, pre-algebra at five years old, it is.

He’s just worried for her, because he’s her daddy and that’s his job.

She comes skidding into the kitchen right after he yells for her, holding up a pink dress and a bright green cardigan. “Love it,” Tony tells her, holding in a wince. “Lay it on your dresser for me, okay?”

“Okay,” she agrees. “I think my favorite color is green now.”

“Green like Ariel’s tail?” Tony asks, following her into her bedroom. It looks like a hurricane came through here, but that’s what it looks like most days, no matter how many times he tries to clean it up. He figures she’s only five, he’s still got a few years to teach her to pick up after herself before habit starts setting in, so it’s fine. He didn’t learn how to manage his own messes until he was, like, thirty-five.

“Like Hacker from Cyberchase,” Morgan corrects. It’s her favorite TV show, and embarrassingly Tony’s, too, because they watch it together all the time and it’s genuinely interesting and clever in how it teaches kids new things. Rhodey thinks it’s a little strange, but Tony doesn’t have any shame about liking Cyberchase.

“The bad guy? You like the bad guy?”

“No, just his color.”

“Oh, I guess that’s okay, then. Hey, do you wanna take a bath now or tomorrow morning?”

Morgan makes a show of mulling it over. When she was little, she hated bathtime. It would take a full hour to even get her in the tub, and then he had to keep her entertained the entire time he was washing her, and he would always end up soaked from head to toe with bubbles stuck to his face thanks to her enthusiastic splashing. Pepper always had a good laugh at his expense when he stepped out of the bathroom, Morgan happily wrapped in a towel while he dripped puddles on the floor.

He misses Pepper, sometimes, but most of the time he’s content with what they have now. They’re really good co-parents, the years of extensive arguing and eventual begrudging compromises finally coming in handy, and Happy is a great stepdad for Morgan. So even though Tony occasionally wishes that there was someone in-house to have his back when Morgan gets antsy and stops listening to Tony, who has a hard time yelling at her because he loves her so much and never ever wants to end up like his own father, their current post-divorce relationship works fine.

Now that Morgan is starting school, though, she’s probably going to make a hundred friends and he’ll get a little lonely. But it’s fine. He’s really stable.

She chooses bath now, so it’s later than he would have liked when he puts her to bed. She always demands a story, and Tony always indulges her, sometimes with tales of his and Rhodey’s college adventures made kid-friendly, and other times just reading from a Magic Tree House book with his own comments thrown in to enhance the experience for both of them. Children’s novels can, in fact, get dull when you’re on the hundreth one in the series.

Tony kisses her goodnight, and then puts himself to bed right after. He won’t sleep much tonight, too busy fretting over what might happen tomorrow, but he’s learned through trial and error that if he doesn’t force himself to lay down in bed, he’ll end up in the lab, tinkering away until dawn when Morgan comes wandering down the steps looking for him curiously and he’s startled out of his work reverie.

So he stares at his ceiling for a couple hours, finally drifting off to the image of Morgan doing complex math problems ten times faster than any of the fourth-graders in her class, proving how awesome she is once again. It’s a happy thought.

* * *

When Tony drops her off the next day, he almost has a heart attack trying to figure out how the car loop works and where he’s supposed to park and why there are so many crossing guards for an elementary school, blowing their whistles angrily every five seconds when another parent who doesn’t know what they’re doing tries to turn in at the wrong point.

They make it to Morgan’s classroom unscathed, and he gives her a big hug before sending her off. He waves to the teacher politely, who gives him a pressed smile back, probably getting a helicopter parent vibe from him. She’s not wrong.

Then, all of a sudden, Tony’s day is free. He has nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to do it with. He decided when Morgan was born to take another step back from SI-- he’s still the owner, technically, so he has to sign a lot of papers and go to board meetings and gets money for it, but Pepper is CEO and Tony’s handpicked mentee Riri Williams took over R and D the second she graduated from college and he could convince her to do so-- which basically means that now, he doesn’t have a whole lot to fill his days. He still likes to build stuff, sending it over to Riri when he thinks it’s good enough, but other than that, he’s at a loss. There’s nothing that makes you realize you have no social life more than when your kid finally leaves the nest.

He knows he’s being overdramatic. She’s five. He gets to pick her up in seven hours. This really shouldn’t be a big deal.

Rhodey’s phone goes to voicemail, probably already at work like other normal adults are at this time of day, meaning that Tony _really_ has nothing to do. Not even bother his best friend.

He ends up just going home and cleaning the entire condo from top to bottom, even breaking out the Swiffer, which he never gets a chance to do, Morgan always walking behind him and adding more grubby little footprints in places he just cleaned. It looks good when he’s done, if he does say so himself, and good timing, too, his phone ringing just as he puts the Pine-Sol back under the sink.

“You’ve reached Tony Stank,” he says, knowing that there are only about four people who would be calling him right now, and all of them have called him much worse things.

“How did it go this morning?” It’s Pepper. She sounds like she’s smiling.

“Really good. She was cool as a cucumber, I wasn’t. That parking lot is a maze, by the way.”

“Tell me you didn’t have a breakdown in the kindergarten hallway,” she laughs.

“I didn’t. I was totally well-behaved. I just lost it on the inside.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. I wasn’t worried for her at all, really, she’s a little trooper. Do you need me to pick her up later?” Tony has learned, after all these years, that when Pepper offers things like this, she is trying to help him, not attacking his parenting skills and assuming that he can’t do it himself.

Still, he’s got a lock on the single-parent thing by now. So he says, “I’m good. Thanks, though.”

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Tell her I say hi.”

“Will do. Bye, Pep.”

He realizes, looking at the time on his premium Stark Phone when the call hangs up, that he’s only passed by about three hours by cleaning. So he makes himself lunch, settles in front of the couch, and only feels slightly guilty about it when he puts on a super raunchy comedy movie, with full-frontal nudity and everything. It helps him feel like a proper adult.

Forgetting that he set an alarm to remind him when he should leave to go get Morgan, Tony is startled by the sudden incessant blaring noise coming from his phone. He really should talk to the developers about programming better alarm noises, because someone could honestly mistake that for an ambulance siren.

Of course, he arrives at the school a little early, because he set the alarm for earlier than he should have and then also hurried out the door like a madman as if he was already an hour late. He might have been speeding on neighborhood roads. Who knows.

The school’s bell rings, and kids start flooding out the front doors. Tony already emailed Morgan’s math teacher, a Mr. Steve Rogers, and asked him to keep her in the classroom when the day ended, so she didn’t get lost in the crowd of kids bigger than her and wonder where to go. He felt a little silly sending it, but Mr. Rogers was nice about it, saying he would be happy to hang out with Morgan for an extra five minutes every day and that he was happy to have her in class, and also that Tony could feel free to contact him any time if he had concerns. Basically, Morgan’s teacher seemed to have as little a social life as Tony, except even sadder because this guy actually chose to be a fourth-grade teacher for his career path.

Knocking a little on the classroom door, Tony’s first impression is that the room has a heck of a lot of art on its walls for just finishing the first day of school. Some of them are more detailed than finger paint, giving the impression that an adult drew them, but Tony doesn’t have any concept about what art is good and what’s not and this is no exception.

“Daddy!” Morgan calls, running up to him and clutching onto his legs. He’s a little too old for it, but he picks her up anyways.

“Hey, sweet girl,” he smiles. “I’m really excited to hear about your day, but I want to talk to your teacher for just a second, would you mind waiting right outside? You can call Mommy, here.”

Once Morgan is sent off with his phone, which she’s known how to work for longer than she should, Tony finally turns to face the teacher. Mr. Rogers is basically a ten-foot-tall, broad-shouldered giant, classy button-up shirt practically bursting at the seams around his comically massive biceps, but with a happy, goofy smile, bright blue eyes, and blonde hair falling into his face to top it off. He would be the most menacing man Tony has ever seen if he wasn’t sidling up, posture relaxed, to shake Tony’s hand, introduce himself, and grin dumbly at him.

Tony was kind of picturing more of the old-man Mr. Rogers who had the children’s TV show on PBS who wore colorful cardigans and spoke in hushed tones about shapes and colors. Not this… redwood tree trunk of a man who still somehow has the persona of a newborn puppy, although now that Tony thinks about it that’s probably the ideal person to teach fourth graders; able to threaten them when they get too rowdy but also encourage their progress and give them high-fives when they get a hard question right. It’s an odd juxtaposition, but a fitting one.

“Nice to meet you too,” Tony finally says, catching up to the guy. “Tony Stark. Morgan’s dad, obviously.”

“Of course. I’m assuming you want to ask how it went?” Mr. Rogers questions.

Tony grimaces a little, having hoped he could come off a little more nonchalant before the teacher automatically assumes he wants dirt on his kid. Which, well, he does, but he doesn’t want to be judged for it. “If you have a minute?”

“No problem. Morgan is a super lovely little girl. I sat her up in the front here; I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not to throw her straight into the lion’s den, but I figured that it’s a good thing if she makes friends in her class. At least this way I can, you know, monitor what’s going on in case my bigger kids get a little cruel. Nothing really happened on that front, though, she was surprisingly really focused and engaged with the lesson the whole time.”

“Surprisingly?” Tony snorts. “You think they’d let any average old kindergartener take a fourth-grade class? My girl’s a genius, and she knows it. God, I love her so much. Also, hang on, did you just call your other kids _lions_? I feel like I have to report that to the PTA, or something.”

Mr. Rogers laughs. “I feel secure in saying that every parent on the PTA board who knows my kids will agree with me. Especially the ones that have to take them home at the end of the day.”

“Morgan’s kind of a delight right now, but I’m glad I have that to look forward to. Actually, even the thought of her being a second older than she is at this very moment gives me hives, so I’m just going to blissfully pretend that she’ll never be a fourth grader.”

“She might not be,” Mr. Rogers says, and then guilt immediately consumes his expression. “Sorry, it’s- I sort of looked you up after we emailed. I know it’s a total invasion of privacy, but I guess I wanted to know what I was getting into here. I skimmed your Wikipedia page, and I saw that you started high school when you were ten years old. So, just that, if she follows in your footsteps, you might get to skip fourth grade terror altogether.” He says this all in one breath, like it’s exploding out of him the same way a confession to a Catholic priest would.

“No, that’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I know that I’m a bit of a public figure, and deciding not to go the private school route for her was always going to bring that up,” Tony shrugs. “Her mom and I agreed that she’s gonna do school the normal way, with slight arrangements made so she doesn’t get bored out of her mind. No one ever said me starting high school at ten was a good idea. In fact, it was a horrible idea.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mr. Rogers says. “I think you’re going about it the smart way. Not that- uh, I have any right to tell you how to deal with your kid. I’m not trying to do that, I swear.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Tony shakes his head, sort of endeared by how awkward and nervous Rogers is coming across. “I mean, if you have any words of wisdom, though, lay them on me. Her mom is never afraid to tell me when she thinks I’m screwing up, not because she’s a bitter ex-wife or anything, just because I regularly screw up and if she doesn’t say it, no one will.”

“Oh, you and Miss Potts aren’t together?” Rogers looks surprised, but at Tony’s confused look, he softens. “I haven’t reached out to her at all, I just assumed she would see all the emails I sent you. I feel horrible. Please tell her I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Tony waves his apologies away. “Any email from you would probably go unnoticed anyway. Pepper’s assistant, Darcy, she’s a loveable trainwreck. Great at dealing with creepy old men, so we keep her around.”

“That’s awful.” Rogers chokes out a laugh. “Do you have to face creepy old men often?”

“Enough that we have a specific group chat dedicated to the most hilarious things they say each day. Friday’s winner was, ‘I heard mayonnaise lowers your cholesterol.’ The context of that is not important.”

Rogers clutches at his stomach, he’s laughing so hard. “I should start one of those too, for stuff my students say, except I have very few adult friends and also a Blackberry, which I’m not sure is suited to group texts.”

“That’s literally so depressing, I can’t believe you just admitted that,” Tony gaps. “It’s settled, I’ll have to send you our newest Stark Phone, as a thank you for allowing Morgan in your class.”

“What, the depressing part wasn’t that I have no friends, it was that I don’t have a smartphone?” Rogers grins. “You don’t have to give me anything. One day and she’s already a total pleasure.”

“I’m in no place to judge based on friend level. Today I cleaned my entire house while Morgan was gone because I had absolutely nothing to do that wasn’t just waiting for her to get home.”

“Is this a competition, now? I introduced my two best friends to each other, and then they fell in love and moved to Europe without me. They send me a beach photo every couple weeks through snail mail, because I don’t have international texting.”

“So clearly they moved solely to get away from you,” Tony smiles. “Looks like we’re both in the market for some new friends, huh?”

“I guess so,” Rogers responds, and now they’re both staring at each other and sort of smiling dopily and that’s why it’s even more embarrassing when Tony doesn’t even notice Morgan come back in the classroom until she’s tugging on her pant leg.

“Can we go home?” Morgan whines. “I want a juice pop.”

“What?” Tony splutters. “I put two in your lunch box.”

“Well, I want three today. I’ll eat my peas,” she promises, probably lying.

Tony gives in, much like he usually does with Morgan. He picks her up again, swinging her backpack over his shoulder, but pausing before he leaves to wave goodbye to Rogers. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to shoot me an email, Mr. Rogers,” he winks.

“Call me Steve,” he replies, hiding a grin behind his hand. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

“Great,” Tony mutters under his breath, making his way out of the school building. He kind of can’t believe that he just had an entire conversation with a hot guy and successfully flirted with him the whole time, subtly enough to come off charming but overt enough to be noticed and flirted back with in turn. He’s got a little bit of an adrenaline rush from it.

So they start emailing.

At first, it’s stupid stuff, like updates on ridiculous creepy old man and fourth grader sayings, but then they get frequent, talking about their days and their lives and cracking jokes, so they exchange phone numbers. Then they start talking on the phone, and Morgan gets suspicious because she knows her Daddy’s only friends are Uncle Rhodey and Mommy, so she gets to learn about Daddy’s new friend Steve, who she thankfully does not connect to Mr. Rogers in any way.

“We’re going to have to get more covert about this,” Tony says the first time Steve calls him after the conversation.

“Can you never answer the phone like a normal person?” Steve responds, and Tony can tell through the phone that he’s grinning. “What do you mean?”

“Morgan’s caught on. I told her I had a friend named Steve.”

“I am your friend named Steve,” he says, like it’s the simplest thing in the whole world. “Speaking of, fourth grader saying of the day: ‘You’re uninvited to my birthday party.’ I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I really had to hold back laughter while I mediated that discussion.”

Tony starts to really, genuinely like him, in a way he hasn’t for anyone since the beginnings of his and Pepper’s relationship, when they were figuring each other out and going for romantic candlelit dinners every night. The difference is, Tony and Steve haven’t gone on a date yet, or even had many in-person conversations besides a few words exchanged when he picks up Morgan every day,

Six weeks later, Rhodey gets back into town from a business trip, and volunteers to take Morgan to some new animated movie that will have a theater full of screaming children, which he knows Tony’s not about. He tells Tony to use the opportunity for _me time_ , but the second they’re gone, Tony calls Steve.

“I know it’s last minute,” he begins, “but please say you’re free tonight.”

They go for a walk in the park-- Steve’s idea-- and hold hands the whole time--Tony’s idea, although he mostly just yanked Steve’s palm into his without much of a warning at all.

“I’m not reading this wrong, right?” Tony asks hopefully.

“You are definitely not,” Steve replies, voice charged with emotion. “I don’t- I’m not sure what it would mean, though, with Morgan and all.” He must notice Tony shying away a little, hurrying to correct himself. “I don’t mean that! I love kids. I love your kid. I will date the hell out of you, and your kid can come along on every one. I just mean that, we should be careful, right? You have an ex-wife, Morgan’s mom, and I’m her teacher, which might be weird for her. So we have to be smart about it.”

“I’m always smart, honey,” Tony says, making Steve grin big as if it’s uncontrollable. “It’s okay. Morgan knows Pepper and I love her and each other, but that we won’t ever be together again. I think she barely remembers when we were, honestly, which I guess is a little sad. But she never had a problem when Happy came into the picture. And I didn’t either. He’s great, and you’re great, and we’ll be one big happy blended family. If you want that.”

“I feel like this is crazy,” Steve admits. “Like, this is the weirdest start to a relationship ever. And it seems like we’re rushing into things, deciding all this now, but also, we’ve been talking for ages. I don’t know.”

“I get it,” Tony nods. “But do you want to hear a weirder start to a relationship? My buddy Rhodey, you know him, I talk about him all the time, he taught this self-defense class once, for female Air Force recruits. And this one chick, he asked her to help him demonstrate this move, but instead she completely flipped him over her back and flattened him into the mat, knocked the wind out of him. Anyways, they’re married now. I love her.”

Steve collapses into laughter, so hard they have to stop walking, and it’s the beginning of something great.

Their pattern of jumping into things a little bit continues. Steve starts coming over to the house, hanging out with Tony and Morgan, who’s completely unaffected by it all, although she does once accidentally call him ‘Steve’ instead of ‘Mr. Rogers’ in class. They do art together, and Steve pins all of it onto his fridge at his place, even though he starts going there less and less. He meets Pepper and Happy, and likes them both immediately. Because Steve is instantly likable, they both call Tony later that night to squeal about how great he is, unaware that he’s laying in bed right next to Tony and listening to the entire conversation.

But it works, for them. And then suddenly, a year has passed and Morgan is starting the first grade, yet again doing math class five years above her. A friend she made in Steve’s class, Harley, happens to be placed in the same one, and most of her kindergarten friends wind up in her normal class, too, which makes the transition easy as pie for her.

Tony’s a wreck, though. His little girl is growing up way too fast.

“You were wrong, Steve,” Tony cries the night before the first day of school, tucked into his boyfriend’s chest on the couch while Morgan sleeps soundly in her room. “She’s going to be in fourth grade before we both know it. She’s going to be a lion, honey.”

“I think she’ll be just fine,” Steve says, used to his hysterics by this time. “She’s got a great set of parents showing her the way. I think she’s more of a house cat, than anything.”

Tony pauses. “You know that includes you, right? You’re one of her parents, too.”

“I know. It makes me really happy to hear you say that, though,” Steve smiles, brushing a hand through Tony’s hair. “Tomorrow marks exactly one year since the day we met. You’re not allowed to fall in love with Morgan’s new teacher, by the way, that’s our story and I won’t let anyone else steal it from us.”

“Don’t be sappy, it doesn’t suit you,” Tony scoffs, although he and Steve both know that he loves it.

“Says you,” Steve laughs. “The first time Morgan gave me a hug, after we went to see Toy Story 4 together, you went into the bathroom and cried.”

“I did not!” Tony yells. “How did you find out about that?”

Steve doesn’t have to answer. They know each other well, by now, all their quirks and weird habits exposed for the other to take advantage of whenever they feel like it, which is only when they know it’ll be okay to, and not create an uncomfortable situation. Tony can admit that they’re kind of perfect for each other.

And in a really embarrassingly, poetic way, when Tony thinks about it, he gets emotional about his relationship with Steve. How every choice that he made when he was a reckless teen led him to being assigned a personal assistant named Virginia, who became his best friend, and then his CEO, and later, his wife and mother of his child. How even though the two of them weren’t meant to be, that child became the best thing that ever happened to Tony, and because of her, he met his second best thing, who he _is_ meant to be with.

That’s why it’s never felt like they went too fast, said “I love you” too soon, or moved in together too abruptly. Because Tony’s entire life has brought him straight to Steve.

And everything Steve has gone through-- explained to Tony carefully whenever Steve feels ready to do so, sometimes when they’re laying in bed and just looking at each other across the pillows, enjoying being close to each other-- losing his mom, his time in the Army, working two jobs while he went through teaching school so that he could support himself on the meager salary he knew was coming, despite knowing in his bones that teaching was his dream. All that brought Steve to Tony.

Of course they’re sappy. Pepper can roll her eyes all she wants, Rhodey can raise his eyebrows a hundred more times, but there’s only one person they truly care about pleasing, besides each other.

“Daddy?” a tiny voice says, interrupting their quiet discussion about Tony’s crying habits.

“Hey, pumpkin, what are you doing awake?” Tony questions, pulling Morgan up into his lap and adjusting so Steve can sit next to him instead of behind him, putting one of his huge hands on her shoulder to keep her propped up.

“I’m scared for school tomorrow,” she confesses.

“What? Why?” Tony asks, trying not to sound too shocked. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Because Steve’s not gonna be my teacher anymore. So maybe I won’t like it.”

“Aw, Morgan,” Steve starts, Tony clearly able to tell that he’s holding back a grin. Steve’s love for Morgan definitely didn’t come out of nowhere, time with her in school and out of it causing them to develop a special kind of relationship, but it still makes Tony’s heart soar when he sees them together. “Your new teacher is going to be even better, I promise. Ms. Van Dyne is super smart, you’re going to learn so much. And she’s nice, too, so there’s no reason to worry at all. She’s going to love you just like I do.”

Morgan is silent for a moment, apparently mulling it over. Eventually, she says, “Could you come get me when I finish first grade class and take me there?”

“No problem,” Steve agrees immediately. “I would be happy to.”

Tony knows that Steve will have to use his lunch break to do that. He also knows that Steve doesn’t care, because he loves Morgan, and he would do anything for her, just like Tony would.

They’re a family. Morgan has three dads and a mom, an Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Carol who she doesn’t see much but is always excited to have dance parties with, an Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky who she’s only met through FaceTime so far, but who promise that they’ll make the trip back to the States sometime this year, and it’s confusing and strange and perfect all at once.

Tony is a little less scared for Morgan to grow up when she has so many amazing people to be her role models. He can admit that Steve is right about that one.

He still hopes that she doesn’t become a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment saying if you'd enjoy more installments in the lives of the Stark-Potts-Rogers-Hogan clan.


End file.
